


Happy Anniversary

by Sleepy_fan



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Gist notices that Shay is acting a little oddly today.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aridette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aridette/gifts).



Shay had been acting a little bid oddly all day. Chris couldn’t quite pin down why the other might do so. After all, The Morrigan was in good repair, they had just gotten into a friendly port and had finished a mission for The Order. They had been given the afternoon off – as well as told to take the next few days off as leave, to do with however they pleased.

Chris was about to head off to find a tavern to get some good, hot food and some strong drink to enjoy. As quartermaster, he had been the one to parse out the crew’s wages, while Shay went off to get the supplies that they needed. That had taken both of them all day, and Gist was looking forwards to a warm night in a nearby tavern.

Shay called out to him before Chris could step off of the Morrigan – they were two of the few still left on their lovely lady. “Wait a moment, Gist. I’d like to talk to you for a bit in my cabin.”

“As you wish, captain.” He responded, dutifully following the other into his personal quarters, stopping dead in shock as he took in the changes that had taken place in the cabin. All of the arms and armor had been stowed away elsewhere, and the navigational charts and maps were carefully rolled up and placed along the far wall of the cabin. There were two comfortable chairs set across from the main table in the cabin, candles lighting the room in a warm, flickering glow. Two plates filled with all of Chris’ and Shay’s favorite foods, and there was a short barrel of rum along with two tankards full of Chris’ favorite stout.

“… I am not certain if you remember the date correctly but… Today is the day that we first kissed an’ admitted that we cared for one another more than just good friends.” Shay revealed a little shyly, gesturing vaguely to what he had done to the room as he spotted the confused expression on Gist’s face. “Since we were at port, I thought that we should celebrate together. If… If you want to, of course.”

A bright grin appeared on the blonde’s face as he tackled his beloved, leaning into Shay’s solid frame, pressing loving kisses all over his lover’s face “By the father, you’re absolutely right!  I am sorry for miscounting the days, love. This is wonderful, darling. Thank you for the surprise.”

Shay beamed happily in response, holding Chris closer and kissing the other back, humming contentedly. “I am glad that you like it, Chris.” The two of them embraced for a time, and Shay offered quietly “Shall we eat? I’m half-starved… Though I’d rather not let you go so quickly…”

“We could eat on the bed… Then again it might get a bit messy.” Chris mused, chuckling a little as he shifted towards the food. “We should probably eat it before it grows cold. We have all night and the next few days to cuddle, if you like.”

“That’s true. I do not mind not doing much for shore leave, but staying close to you.” Shay answered, reluctantly letting, heading to the desk to eat as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated 2nd anniversary to morrigays! Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
